Raimon Soccer Club’s Tradition
by SaltyCandy
Summary: After the graduation match, everyone gathered up to start a Raimon Eleven tradition: Clubroom wall signing! / "The Goddess of Victory will smile upon those who doesn't give up!” Endou repeated the very markings on the wall. He honestly didn't even read it. He’ve said the words so much before that he might even be babbling them in his sleep.


**A/N:** So I was supposed to write something scary for my favorite holiday but ended up with something sweet. How did that happen, you ask? Well, I have no idea.

 **Timeline:** Right after episode 127

Constructive criticisms are welcome here!

 **Disclaimer:** *points at myself* Is this how the genius creator of Inazuma Eleven looks like?! I think not!

* * *

 **= Raimon Soccer Club's Tradition =**

* * *

"Here?" Kazemaru Ichirouta asked as he broke the silence that was caused by a mixture of confusion and shock.

Endou Mamoru have successfully convinced the coming high school group - temporary members included - to stay after they've just finished their graduation match. They gave their goodbyes to their long time rival, Teikoku Gakuen and also asked for the first and second year members - minus Otonashi Haruna and Kurimatsu Teppei - to leave before them with the reasoning that they still had one last important duty to fulfill before they finally leave. They were then told to follow their even-more-enthusiastic-than-usual former captain himself to wherever he wanted to lead the gang. To their surprise, they ended up in front of the old soccer clubroom.

"This is one of those 'this is where everything started' drama talk, isn't it?" Matsuno Kuusuke deadpanned. He wasn't really displeased if that was to be the case, he was just honestly being his sassy self. Those who heard him just smiled in the process, they've already grown accustomed to the cat-designed capped forward's personality.

Endou let out a good-hearted chuckle to what he heard. "I've already done that earlier, Max," he said with the probably brightest grin in the world. "This time, everyone's getting a turn with the pep talk," he flashed them another grin.

Everybody shared incredulous glances. Did they hear it right? They'd be having their very first recitation in the club _and_ on their last day there? Before anyone could word a response, Kino Aki appeared with a box full of black pentel pens.

"Endou-kun told me about this yesterday," Kino informed as she handed Gouenji Shuuya a marker.

"So, what is 'this' exactly?" Kidou Yuuto, who was standing beside the flame striker, asked the manager as she provided him the said pentel pen next.

"You have to wait for everyone first before you get an answer," the greenette said with a gentle smile, earning an arched eyebrow from the caped strategist.

"Is this not everyone yet?" Kidou asked again. He wasn't really fond of situations wherein he knew nothing about. As much as he and everyone who knew him was concerned, he opted to always be prepared in any given circumstances. That included getting information no matter how small to deduce something from. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't one of those situations.

"We should really just do what they say," Handa Shinichi supplied, a bit too excited compared to his usual mood.

"Handa's right," Gouenji said as he heard the two. "Besides, have you ever seen Endou do 'mysterious' before?" Gouenji took Kidou's silence as a yes and continued talking. "This seems like it's gonna be fun," he added as he twirled the marker on his hand.

"Did I make it?" everyone turned their attention to where the voice came from. Shock was obvious to their expressions as the arrival of another former rival finally registered to them.

"Afuro-kun!" Fubuki Shirou perked up, meeting the gaze and smile of the one and only captain of Zeus.

"Aphrodi! I'm glad you could make it!!" Endou greeted, making the blond look his way.

"I'm sorry, Endou. My flight was delayed," Afuro Terumi said with an apologetic glower in his features.

"Don' mind don' mind! Come on guys, let's go inside! I'll explain everything there," Endou said as he dashed inside the small structure, not even waiting for anyone to respond.

"Should we?" Ask Domon Asuka to one carefree looking Ichinose Kazuya. Even though he trusted Endou a lot, he couldn't help but be skeptic at how he was having the whole mysterious air all of a sudden.

The prodigy opened his mouth to talk but was cut by Gouenji entering the clubroom without a second of hesitation. Ichinose then pointed his thumb to where the flame striker disappeared to with a knowing smile, following him right after.

"You should've asked if we can even fit inside!" Megane Kakeru shouted his complaint but entered the place nonetheless. Surprisingly enough, 20 people _could_ fit inside. With the table, black tires, and white board out of the way of course.

"Ah, this takes me back.." Someoka said as his foot passed the door. It reminded him so much of the first time he and Handa stepped on those silvery blue floorboards and how Endou and Kino welcomed them with the widest and warmest smile he've ever seen.

It was difficult at first, Someoka thought. They only had three players when they needed at least eleven to be an actual team. But they managed. Even when everyone ridiculed them for that very fact, even when they were underestimated for their inexperience, even when they didn't even have their own field to practice on, they fought on and managed. And it was all worth it.

Endou scrubbed a finger between his nose and mouth at Someoka's words, even _he_ wasn't safe from the flooding memories. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he and Aki transformed the place from a storage room to an actual operational clubroom.

Nostalgia surged within the players. All reminisced their own individual experiences while inside, with the thought of maybe this would be their last time being there. Even those who joined after they won the football frontier gave their silent appreciation to the place that started it all.

It took them about ten minutes of commemoration before they all turn to Endou again. Now, they were sure that whatever the brunet had in his head, it's certainly worth all the fuss and wait.

Endou gave them a grin wider than the one earlier - if it was even possible - and stepped on his side as he view familiar markings on the wall. It was his grandfather's almost illegible writing. With all honesty, they've only really have been able to read his message when Endou translated it.

"For the few people who hadn't known, this is my grandfather's handwriting," his eyes ventured to Kidou, Ichinose, Zaizen Touko, Fubuki, Urabe Rika, Tsunami Jousuke, and Aphrodi without stopping on his speech. "He wrote this on the wall in hopes of winning the Football Frontier that time. And it wasn't just him," he pointed at the other exposed words surrounding them. "All of them, the legendary Inazuma Eleven that we first aimed to be, wrote their feelings on this very wall. Wrote their will to win that encouraged us to do our best! And that's why.. I want for us, the next generation, to do it too," he said as he raised a marker. "To also encourage those that will come after us and make them feel the same way as we felt when we first read our predecessors' words." He ended with an Endou-mannered grin.

"Whoa. I knew this place was important but I didn't know it was _this_ important," Tsunami said as he read each and every writing.

"So, what you mean to say is.." Handa butted in, trying to keep the conversation in line. "..we're going to sign on the walls, too?"

"Yep!" Endou answered, his grin never leaving his face.

"It's a message for the next generation," Aki supplied as she shared her own signature smile.

"Wait so.. What are we here for?" Otonashi asked the important question that everyone have probably forgotten.

"She's right-deyansu. We're not graduating yet-deyansu," Kurimatsu added, his high-pitched voice reverberating such obvious confusion.

"Exactly!" Kino chimed, making the new third-year pair focus on her. "You're the ones to tell the next batch, of course. Show these messages to remind them of Raimon's fighting spirit whenever they're close to giving up. It's the duty of the captain and head manager to pass this on their successors."

Haruna was flustered as she remembered that she was now the official head manager. Even though his senpai Aki had been a manager for three years, she'd only been in that position on her last year. The flood of not only the soccer players but also the managers brought disorder to the club that they eventually needed to have their own leader. Naturally, Natsumi argued about her rights too but after weighing her odds of being able to help while being the student council president _and_ the chairman's daughter, she eventually gave Aki the chance. Kino, however, was no slacker to her duties. She led the managers and performed incredibly well despite the added pressure, proving that she indeed deserved to be in that position. Being in the same place as Kino Aki, Haruna couldn't help but be honored. She just really hoped she could be a successful head manager as well.

"Just make sure it stays a secret until the day comes," Aki added as Otonashi snapped out of her musing. "And if there isn't such a thing to happen then they'll just be informed of it after their graduation too," Haruna and Kurimatsu then nodded at the same time with great understanding. Knowing that their batch was as battle-hardened as the one it proceeded, it was definitely a promise to be kept for a whole year.

"But, how about us?" Touko gave her own two cents. Fubuki, Aphrodi, and Rika nodded as if understanding where she's coming from. "We were only temporary members, remember?"

"Yeah! And I'm even already in high school!" Tsunami exclaimed, supporting his favorite redhead.

"You fought by our side. You became part of raimon even if it was just a short while," Kazemaru said with a mix of an apologetic and thankful look.

"You really helped us to get stronger. Physically _and_ mentally," Max added, surprising everyone on the unexpected sentiment.

Endou nodded enthusiastically, happy that everyone got along and that they finally understood. "And for Tsunami's case, I've just thought of this a month ago," he scratched the back of his head, making everyone chuckle.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Someoka said, bringing them all back to Earth.

"Yosh, minna! Let's start writing!" Endou's voice echoed as everyone walked towards their chosen space and scribbled their very souls on it.

* * *

"Okay, we'll do this one by one," Endou said as the group all sat down on the floor - except for Natsumi who was on the sole chair - and provided space for him.

Rather than their messages, the club room's wall was now full of lightly taped bond papers that were to only be there temporarily. Since they were going to present them anyways, they agreed on not showing what they've written until it's finally their time on the spotlight.

"I'll go first," Endou stated as he ventured at the coupon bond right beside Endou Daisuke's writing. Without wasting a second, he removed it and showed everyone his masterpiece.

"The Goddess of Victory will smile upon those who doesn't give up!" Endou repeated the very markings on the wall. He honestly didn't even read it. He've said the words so much before that he might even be babbling them in his sleep.

The others, however, couldn't help but let a smile made its way to their faces. Although redundant, those very words were what kept them going when they almost gave up. Those were what urged them to fight and most often than not the reason for their victory. Plus, there really wasn't a quote that was more Endou-like than that one.

Everybody clapped, making the goalkeeper blush. "Who wants to go next?" Endou said as he scratched his nape again.

"I'd go next!" Tsunami exclaimed and Endou nodded. He stood up from where he's sitting as he sauntered to his covered work. The others adjusted their sitting positions to the right to be able to see him clearly.

Tsunami almost tore off the bond paper. It turned out that he taped it a bit too excessively. The one's who were watching didn't mind, it was honestly quite amusing to watch.

"Whenever you're troubled, always remember that compared to the vastness of the ocean, that's nothing to worry about! So, ride the waves!! Win the games!!" Tsunami said in great excitement, pumping his fists upwards as he spoke.

"That's too damn long!" Touko whined. The others, however, had a collective sweatdrop at another ocean metaphor. They still clapped though, albeit awkwardly. They therefore concluded, Tsunami would always going to be Tsunami.

"Move! I'll show you how it's done!" Touko said as she pushed Tsunami off the 'stage.'

"All is equal in soccer! No girls, no boys, no kids, no adults, no Prime Minister's daughter! A player is a player!"

Everyone clapped loudly more than they did before. Some people like Rika, Domon, and Ichinose even vocally cheered.

Megane, however, had another opinion.

"Are you implying that women are better in soccer than men?!" he complained with his voice more shrill than normal.

Touko and Rika opened their mouths to speak.

"Megane, I assure you. There are women who can play soccer better than most men."

Both females ended up shutting their mouths. They were flabbergasted because the answer came from an unexpected source. Truthfully, they'd expect Ichinose or Domon to say that to defend Aki - or to Rika's imagination, for Ichinose to defend _her_ \- but to their astonishment, it was Gouenji who spoke his mind.

"Gouenji-kun!! I can't believe _oomf foob boo-_ " Megane didn't get the chance to end his sentence as a hand made its way to his mouth and accidentally to his nose, leaving him unable to breathe.

"I suggest you halt at where you're going with that sentence if you still want to live another day."

Breathing? It didn't seem like he needed it. With just the threatening low voice and stare of the one who stopped his air circulation, his body already decided for itself to stop not only his breathing but also his heartbeat. The glares from the goggle-wearer's back didn't help either. They were equally menacing to be honest.

Megane nodded and Kidou was satisfied enough with this to pull back his hand. Kidou went back to his seat - a.k.a. the floor - while Megane was left muttering something about feminists and whatnot.

"Speaking of powerful women," Ichinose started, making Rika's face brighten, "Why don't we let Aki go next?"

"I knew those two were a thing. Love is my expertise after all," Aphrodi stated it like a well known fact, making half the team smirk and the other half scratched their heads in utter confusion.

The two on the hotseat only blushed in unison. It seemed like most of the members really did agree with the long-haired blond. Well, except for one bluenette apparently.

"No! Darling is mine only!!" Rika then glomped Ichinose on the floor and almost fell. Well, _almost_. She did glomp an once-in-a-decade genius after all so he stayed seated but with Rika hugging him from his back. The happening, however, caused Domon to double on himself with laughter.

After the uproar, Domon wiped his tears of joy and said, "Come on, Aki! Let's hear your message!"

"If you insist.." she then moved beside the window where her written piece should be. "This one's for all of Raimon's future managers," she said as she carefully removed the paper.

"There's more than one way to show your love of soccer. Sometimes it's by being the support in the background," she ended with a smile. A collective clap was heard -louder from the managers themselves - and Ichinose even gave a standing ovation, causing Rika to let go of him and pout after.

The group decided to keep the ball rolling by letting the other managers to go next.

"Raimon must always win! Think of that as the chairman's words and commit to it," Natsumi emphasized, as if there wasn't any other way than her father's words to get anyone to do something right. But of course, anyone who knew her enough could tell what she actually meant was only the first part. She was always the tsundere type, as one who watches anime would call it.

She also received cheers, with the addition of Endou's thumbs up and the original eleven's almost controlled snickering.

A tint of pink could be seen on Natsumi's face before she silently went back to her chair.

Fuyuka stepped up, not waiting for anyone to call her beforehand. The bunch adjusted their positions once again to see her better.

"I'm not a soccer player so I don't know what to say to be able to help. But then I remembered when Mamoru-kun was stuck and trying his hardest to find a new hissatsu and I tried to help him with Rika's advice. Although, I found out in the end that Rika only did that to tease me," she looked down to see her shoes, still embarrassed at how the Osaka Gals captain tricked her.

"I-I was trying to help!" Rika could only helplessly defend herself.

"I did find out something else," she gently removed the cover, not purposely ignoring Rika's retort.

"If you get stuck, it's okay to get a change of pace. Taking a breather helps," she said with a soft yet confident tone. One could already tell how much of her personality was encrypted with her message.

After they clapped, Endou spoke up again, "Okay, so who's-" but before he finished, Rika was already in front of him.

"Have you all forgotten that I'm female too?!" She almost shrieked. "All the girls all have their turn already! What about me?!?" She said with such grimace in her voice.

"Ah, sorry sorry," Endou backed away, defending himself in case of an attack. "You can go next, Rika," he then sat among the others instead of standing beside the one speaking as he had been doing earlier. Ichinose tapped his back, empathizing with the brunet.

"A soccer match is for having fun, not for adding enemies! Spread love not war!" Rika shouted with the energy to equal Tsunami for.

Everyone exchanged glances. Of course it had to be love themed, this was Rika they were talking about. Thankfully, it wasn't the romantic type, it was as good natured as it was innocent. They clapped, Ichinose even nodded in great pride. This made Rika glomp him again and the other players surrounding him docked, as to not fell victim to her mighty bear hug.

Kazemaru suddenly stood up, he stepped in front of them and looked at Endou, "Do you mind if I.."

The brunet grinned, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. Kazemaru smiled back and removed the taped paper on the wall.

"There's no shortcut in getting stronger. Practice with all your might!" he exclaimed, full of undaunted emotion.

"I think you already know why I would write this," Handa, Someoka, and Max all looked at him seriously. Memories of their times as Dark Emperor swarmed their heads. They've already forgiven themselves soon after they're own teammates have but that didn't mean they have forgotten of what they did. All of those would always be ingrained in their minds, as a lesson.

Kazemaru scratched his nape, as how Endou would. One could definitely tell how close he was to his former captain with that. "I guess my message had already spoken for itself, I have nothing more to say about it," the audience chuckled lightly then clapped their hands once again.

"If I may," Aphrodi was next to step up. "I believe my speech might be correlated to his," he said ever so formally with his hand on his chest.

"Sure thing," Kazemaru made way as he switched places with him and sat down.

Aphrodi removed the typewriting without hesitation and let the words sink in everyone.

 **Fight with your own strength! You'll be surprised of how strong you truly are.**

He didn't say it, or more like, he didn't feel the need to say it. "You weren't the only ones who fell victim to hunger of power," he flashed everyone the brightest smile he could ever provide. He was indeed grateful for what Endou and the rest of the team did for him. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have been able to snapped out of from such a nightmare that he didn't even know he was having at that time.

They gave a chorus applause. Were there something else more beautiful than being friends with a former enemy? No. There definitely wasn't.

"You bunch are getting emotional," Someoka said as he hid a sniff and walked at the front.

"The floor is yours," Aphrodi told him as he got back to the space he left from.

"Play your own style of soccer and don't you dare give up!!" Someoka said as immediately as he removed the cover. Endou nodded approvingly and Fubuki grinned widely. Handa and Max snorted, knowing exactly where was he coming from. They then glanced at Gouenji who had a slight upper curve on one side of his lips, the latter none the wiser of what the words actually entailed.

Handa and Max gave each other a knowing look as if saying, _'Should we tell him?'_ Max shrugged while Handa almost whispered Gouenji's name to call his attention. Unfortunately for him, Someoka saw this and glared at the chocolate-haired. Handa than called back his personal mission himself and kept silent.

After another round of applause, Domon forwarded next. He, too, wanted his turn to be over with.

 **Enemies don't exist in the field, only rivals!**

Domon was the second person to not read his piece out loud, not that anyone mind. "This one actually came from Endou.. Fidio informed us of a particular happening while we're all still in Liocott," he wiggled his eyebrows at both Kidou and Endou. "Even when we were at Unicorn, you still cared about us more than you should have.." he let the sentence hang. All the people in the structure understood exactly of what he meant without him telling them. Even Aphrodi who wasn't in the scene was not late in the news.

"Seriously, Endou. Can't you be anymore Endou-ish than you already are," Ichinose added.

"Endou-ish?" Max voiced out the question in everybody's head.

"Oh, you know, Endou-like.." Domon informed. He thought that the soccer freaks seriously need to get out more. It seemed like they really didn't know anything other than the sport. "Anyways, wanna go next, pal?"

Ichinose nodded and grinned. He switched places with Domon but not without a high-five tag.

Although they had a lot of similarities, one of the differences they had was probably what was to come next.

"Doesn't matter how many times you get trampled. Get up and fight!" Unlike his best friend, Ichinose _did_ feel the need to proclaim his message. The conviction behind his words were as loud and clear as how he said it.

"Darling, you're so cool!!" Rika didn't waste the chance to flirt, ever so supportive of her boyfriend - a fact that only _she_ knew of, of course.

The crowd roared and the next one to take the stage was Handa. He scratched his cheek before taking the paper off the wall.

 **Don't let the world forget what Raimon's soccer is all about!**

"It's quite simple, you see," he gave a rather nervous laughter.

It was indeed a quote as plain as his hair. Yet as plain as it was, or as he was, his work was still enough to get a team roaring with energy. The effectiveness of it was even made obvious by the positive remark from his viewers.

"I vote for Max to go next," he said after his audience settled down.

"I _was_ gonna go next anyways," Matsuno retorted as he stood up, some cheers could be heard on the background as he finally reached his destination.

 **Talent alone doesn't get you anywhere. Get those legs moving! Raimon doesn't tolerate slackers!**

Blunt yet encouraging. There's no doubt that the words came from Max himself. It might have sounded heartless to someone else but to those who knew him could tell how much thought was put in those sentences.

 _Only four more people left._ Everybody were aware of that one fact.

 _Who was to go next?_ One question remained in their minds.

"Allow me to bring justice to this future tradition!!" Megane broke the silence as he, once again, shouted in a demanding tone.

Most of them shrugged but they let him have the spotlight. And yes, they have already forgotten of what happened earlier. They might have agreed that the bespectacled male was a pain sometimes but he was their teammate and friend. He could never be any less than such.

"Soccer players come with their own strengths and weaknesses but don't let it get you down. Don't let it stop you from being the hero!" He exclaimed, as if talking about himself when he mentioned about the word 'hero.'

Of which, he most definitely was.

Claps could still be heard. Yet it didn't stop Handa and Max from snorting at the same time _again_. One could even dub them 'Snorting Duo' for being able to do that continually and they wouldn't even retaliate.

As if being able to read their minds, Megane took a stand. "I wouldn't have done it if Kidou-kun wasn't trying to destroy us!!" He countered defensively.

Kidou just raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something but Handa beat him to it.

"Like someone would ever buy that excuse!!" Handa was finally able to say what was on his mind - or screamed it, rather.

"I'm buying it," everyone then stared accusingly at Gouenji, a.k.a. the only person to dare side with Megane. "What?" He said while putting his arms up in defense, feigning innocence.

"Gouenji, don't encourage him," Kidou finally had his turn to speak. He knew exactly how the flame striker's mind work and he was absolutely sure he didn't say what he said truthfully.

Gouenji just answered with a shrug, obviously enjoying the exchange a bit too much for anyone's liking.

After an exasperated sigh, Kidou spoke again, "Although, I am thankful to Megane for mentioning that," the smirked everyone knew him to own appeared on his lips again. "You saved me quite the introduction.." he continued whilst removing a certain plain white paper on the wall.

 **Don't let your past define you. Don't lose spirit! Think outside the box!**

"But of course it's only for the first sentence," he ended his delivery with another one of his signature smirk.

Applause were heard and after a while of appreciation, they all peered their sights on the two remaining strikers: Gouenji and Fubuki.

The two then looked at each other before Gouenji gestured to Fubuki then at the front.

"You're planning something dramatic, aren't you?" Fubuki whispered to Gouenji of which the ace just answered with a nod and a smile. "Okay, then. I'll go," the ice prince got to his place and removed the paper.

"Nothing good comes out from doing things alone. Believe in your teammates!" He said as he read his own writing. His smile reciprocated the feelings hidden in his message and all kinds of explanation proved to not be a necessity.

"Gouenji-kun," with another sweet smile, Fubuki gestured at the last piece of paper on the wall while looking at Gouenji before getting back to his own seat. The other just gave his nod of approval before standing beside his work.

He was indeed last but definitely not the least.

And with that, Gouenji started to speak.

"Before we challenged the world and even before we won the Football Frontier, we were told a story. A story about the legendary Inazuma Eleven," the others nodded as if confirming that they _did_ know about the story. "We admired them and we dreamed to be like them. They were our goal. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," he stopped for a second. He closed his eyes, reminiscing the time when Furukabu told them of the tale, as well as the time when the team themselves helped them on completing Honoo no Kazamidori.

"That's when I realized," his black eyelashes ascended, showing the most serious his dark chocolate orbs could ever become. "The following generations also needed a goal for them to surpass. That's why.." In one flawless swipe, he removed the cover.

 **We are**

 **Inazuma Eleven**

A proudly drawn lightning bolt showed itself just below these very intricately written words. Mini soccer balls could also be seen surrounding his master piece. They were playfully scattered and drawn well-enough to make an illusion of them seeming to move.

"We have to be their goal," he finalized the longest speech he'd probably ever done in his life.

Everyone gave him a standing ovation. They knew Gouenji was artistic. But to be able to do such a feat by only using a pentel pen just took the cake. Although, it wasn't only for the art but the whole presentation itself. It was truly moving in more ways than one.

"You know.. Gouenji-kun could actually make a great politician," Fubuki joked as he smiled at Gouenji.

"He's right," Kidou interjected as he settled a hand on Fubuki's shoulder. He then turned to Gouenji with his signature smirk. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"I might as well be a doctor then," Gouenji crossed his arms good heartedly and laughter erupted in the room.

After they quieted down, Endou turned to two coming third years. "Remember all that, captain and head manager!" He said firmly to an equally crying Kurimatsu and Otonashi. "Pass it on the next generation as you, yourselves, have chosen your successors!"

"Hai, Endou-san!"

"Hai, Endou-san-deyansu!"

Both nodded and answered in unison, making everyone laugh for one last time.

Endou then clasped his hand together as if ready to catch a hissatsu shoot from an opposing team. Each of the person in the room shared his grin and waited for the words that would finalize this would-be annual act.

"Let this be, from this day onward, a Raimon Eleven tradition!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to clear out, what the others didn't know was that Daisuke signed the walls when he was younger. What they _did_ know was the original Inazuma Eleven's story. I figured some of Raimon told them about it at one point in time.

I'm not really good at writing dialogues myself, it's one of my many weaknesses. I wrote this in hopes of getting better in that aspect.

 **Was the ending alright tho?** I hope it didn't appear rushed at all because in all honesty, it wasn't. **Was anyone OOC?** I would love to know why and how could I correct them.

I might do one for the Go players.. if I get the time and inspiration for it lmao. I'm not really feeling up for any writing recently. I just kinda saw this from my chest- err I mean files of forgotten ideas and forced myself to finish it. Which means, I put a lot of effort in writing this one. I think my brain have even started producing smoke now because of it.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**

 **Edit (April 2018):** After watching Ares no Tenbin, I just realized that Kageno's actually the same year as Endou's! I was under the impression that he was a first year at first! I don't know why I thought so. I'M SO SORRY!


End file.
